


Our Time Has Just Begun

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Do you remember the first time that we met, huh? You looked at me like I was crazy." Richie smirked, the wind blowing through his dark hair, the sun shining in his equal darkness of his eyes.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Our Time Has Just Begun

"Do you remember the first time that we met, huh? You looked at me like I was crazy." Richie smirked, the wind blowing through his dark hair, the sun shining in his equal darkness of his eyes. "I wanted to be your guitarist so bad, I was entirely willing to kidnap you and make my ransom be that I could join the band for your safe return." 

Jon looked up, unable to stop the not-quite smile that was playing on his lips, a taunting little twist that matched the mischievous gleam in his shining blue eyes, like a reflective ocean. "You scared me. Cornering me in a dark alleyway in a terrible part of Jersey? _Reeeaaal_ smart idea, Sambora." He shied away from the sun that was shining onto his golden hair, and pulled Richie closer. 

"Clingy, aren't you? One minute, you're prickly as a goddamn porcupine, and now you're cuddling me." Richie laughed, a deep rumble that came from deep within the confines of his chest. He kissed the top of Jon's head, smiling. "I could've sworn that you said that we had to get back to the hotel, get some sleep." 

"I lied." Jon said, looking up, squinting slightly in the light. "Let's just say here for awhile, hmmm?" 

Richie's smile morphed into a grin. "Alright." He agreed. "We have all the time in the world, anyways." 


End file.
